Vacation in the Sun
by Euphorie And Grasshopper
Summary: Bella should feel happy when she finds out she has surprisingly gotten accepted to Dartmouth.But what will happen when Alice plans a ... special surprise for the occasion?


**Vacation in the Sun**

Chapter 1

**Summary****: Bella has surprisingly gotten accepted to Dartmouth, and although Edward claims he always knew she would get in, he is very impressed, too. But when Alice sees it in a vision before Bella even gets the letter of acceptance, she plans a very special surprise for her. Pack the bags; don't forget sunscreen, and hellooo Mushungu! **

**A/N: Hermit-Planet to Earth, this is Grasshopper writing (we're two people sharing this account). **

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Today had been a long day.

I had signed up for an 8 hour work shift just to make Charlie believe I was actually planning on going to college sometime in my life, and to be able to do so, I, of course, needed some money. Not that it will be of any use anyways, because I am clearly not staying human till September.

Edward promised to change me after our wedding, which will be held on April, 13th. I had to admit, I was a little hard on him. I was making him think that marrying him was something I would never do of my own free will, had the situation been different. But I'm hoping he knows me better than this, or that, at least, he isn't being the clueless self he sometimes is when it comes to acknowledge that fact that my love for him was ineffable and that I would do _anything_ to link myself to him forever, in every human and super-human way. He'll figure it all out the day of our wedding. I will be so happy, even Charlie would notice. To tell the truth, I already was. I remembered how sometimes Edward told me that after the transformation, one tends to quickly forget most of the memories from their human life. Well, I was sure that the coming weeks were going to be engraved in my heart for all eternity-if not more. A wedding is a big thing, after all. My wedding. In a few weeks, I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, wife of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. How could it get any more perfect? Oh, never mind. I know. It _was_ going to get better once he changed me. I would finally feel like there is less of a gap between us two; I will not be the plain, regular girlfriend anymore, and feel so belittled by the beautiful, graceful, truthful, honest, selfless, caring (you name it!) and undeserved person that he was. We will be husband and wife. Me, beautiful at last, and him, more perfect than ever. I still couldn't believe my luck.

The roaring sound of the engine in my truck woke me from my daydreaming: I had gotten home, already. How didn't I hit a tree or a car? I wondered. Clearly, I hadn't been paying any attention to the road at all. This was usually where days without Edward led me. Daydreaming endlessly until he was back from hunting. I hoped with all my heart that today's hunting session with Emmett and Jasper would end earlier than initially planned, and that he would return to me sooner. I needed to see him. I needed to smell his scent, to feel his beautiful auburn hair through my fingers as I was listening to his sweet, velvet voice in my ear, humming my lullaby. Plus, the last thing I wanted was bouncy Alice persuading me into spending an afternoon at the mall.

I got out of the truck, a smile on my face, thinking about when he would finally come back to me. Now, if this wasn't a severe case of addiction. I was now staring at the sidewalk, careful not to step onto anything that could, even remotely, engender a catastrophe that would probably end with me 

in the ER, and Charlie screaming at Edward, who would be pacing my room, to get the hell out. Of course, that would be against my principles, so there was no way I was tripping over anything. I found my way to the mailbox, took the mail and went inside. I took off my jacket, grabbed an apple on the way to my room and put my bag down as I sat down on the bed.

"Ouch!"

"Hello, beautiful."

"Edward!" I gasped. He was peacefully lying on my bed, his arms crossed behind his head, smiling hugely at me, as if he thought something was funny.

"Will you ever stop frightening me every time I come in here? I'm going to have serious lasting trauma of tiny blue and yellow bedrooms for the rest of my life, if you go on like this. Gee, I almost had a heart-attack!"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile he knew I couldn't resist. "I just felt the need to come home a little early to see you. I missed you."

Great. Now he was manipulating me again. But, God, he's good. I couldn't help but smile.

"How was your hunting party?"I asked.

"Not too bad. Though I must say, not even nearing being pleasant as you weren't there with me. Which I am quite grateful for. I'd much rather you stay safely here than watch me slaughter irritated grizzly bears. You will have plenty of time to catch up on this once you are changed."

I frowned. He was so stubborn. In response to my expression, he took hold of my wrist and pulled me to him, before kissing me softly on the lips. How I had missed him. He was part of me, now. And time has shown I needed him just like the drug addict needed his brand of heroin, in the metaphor he once used trying to describe his feelings towards me. But that was clear, and the obvious didn't have to be proved.

Edward was now sitting next to me on my bed, my head resting on his cold, hard, yet heart warming shoulder. I could feel him staring down at me, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking. But he surprised me with the cheerful laughter that emanated from his throat. I looked up at him, only to see him laugh even more; an innocent, joyful, almost reckless laughter. His beautiful golden eyes were slightly closed, and his face was tilted to the side. I could feel his marble body shake next to me. Now I wished _I_ knew what _he_ was thinking.

"What? What is so funny?"

" It is just that you never cease to surprise me. Isabella Swan, you are one true exception to the human kind."

"What on _earth_ are you talking about Edward?" Had today's hunting driven him crazy? Had he gotten drunk over gazelle blood, or something? I hadn't done anything weird…yet. Nothing that I knew about. What was the matter with him?

"Sweet, beautiful, clueless Bella. Today has got to be one of the best days of your life. This is the turning point of your life, your zenith. Your future has just been traced, your path chosen. "

"Do _not _tell me our wedding is today! I am not even ready for the ceremony! What cake did Alice choose? Where's it going to be held? Who will be attending?" I freaked out. How could I miss out on my _Wedding _day! This was going to be my personal _Anne of Green Gables _moments! I needed physical and psychological support to help me get ready. I was going to seriously have a professional look at my case of apparent juvenile memory deficit.

Edward chuckled at my panicked reaction. "Ah, Bella, what am I going to do with you? Breathe." I did as he ordered. "Now look."

He carefully handed me an expensive looking envelope. I looked at the sign on the top left-hand corner. It was a letter from Dartmouth. I gave him a confused look before I opened what he had just given me. One sentence automatically caught my attention: We have the pleasure to announce that you have been accepted to Dartmouth College, starting this coming fall.

I blinked. Was I also suffering from eyesight defect? Or was it hallucinations again? Either case there was no way what I had just read was true.

"Edward, could you please read this for me?"

He chuckled. "Bella, I really don't know how you would have passed the tests to get into Dartmouth if you didn't know how to read."

"No seriously. I just read that I got accepted. This is beyond the possible limits of the believable. Me, in an Ivy? There is just no way, Edward."

"Bella, have some confidence. You. Got. In. It is official. And I didn't even have to bribe to get you in." he joked.

It still didn't sound credible to me. "And why should I care anyways? You're changing me before school starts, remember? So I will obviously not be able to attend any of the classes at this prestigious, clearly unaffordable, over-expensive college."

Edward's lips curled into a mischievous smile I had never seen on his face before. Clearly, it pleased him to have gotten one more argument on postponing the date of my transformation. "If it's the money you're worried about, love, may I remind you that my offer to finance your tuition is still valid?"

"You are never giving up, are you?"I said. He often complained about my stubbornness, but he wasn't any better. "We had a compromise" I stated, "and you promised you would change me once I agreed to marry you. I agreed. Our wedding is in a few weeks. So dare you try, and dazzle me out of my decision."

His mischievous smile faded into the crooked one that I loved. I looked up into his eyes. They were a beautiful, warm, liquid gold. I could see the passion, the love, the intoxication he felt for me at once, and it made me dizzy. He was so caring and protective; he loved me.

I am sure no one has ever been able to say that about a person with such confidence. Not only was I certain of those assessments, I could also feel it by the way he looked at me, the way his strong arms held me in an unbreakable grasp, the way his head rested on mine with such delicacy.

Just then, pulling out of my sudden epiphany, he got hold of my chin and pulled my face to his. When I was only one inch away from his lips, he steadied me, making me unable to move. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours, before finally kissing me. It was a soft, delicate, quick kiss. He stopped, but didn't remove his lips from mine. I opened my eyes in surprise, only to see him staring intensely at me. His forehead resting against mine, he murmured against my lips:

"I won't try to make you change your mind. I am just objectively stating the obvious."

Right. Then what was he doing right now? After what he had just done, he would probably just have to say something to make me agree to it. Stupid, beautiful, loving dazzler. He pulled us apart, as if he had read my thoughts, and continued.

"Love, I won't force you to go to college. I promise. And, needless to say, I will stay at your side for as long as it takes you to get used to and control your newborn needs. Once you are over that stage, we will be able to go together to whichever college you choose. I just hope, since we will be husband and wife by then, that you will let me pay for it. Remember, what is mine is also yours." He added.

He was always so understanding. And I loved him so much. How could anyone reach that stage of perfection? He surely was too good for me. But I was too selfish to let him go, and he seemed to love me too, so what harm could I do to him?

That sounded ironic. I obviously couldn't do anything to him; _he_ was the indestructible one. I sighed happily at the thought of me finally becoming one of them. I would not have to blame myself for being so plain anymore. I would not look ridiculous and clumsy when standing next to him. Finally some equality and balance in this world.

"I love you" I whispered.

"If only you knew how much I love you too, Bella."

I smiled at that, as if he didn't already tell me on a daily basis now, that he loved me. At that, he swiftly got up.

"We're leaving." he informed me as he pulled me up onto his back. Without the chance to have a say in this decision, I circled his marble body with my legs, and clenched my arms tightly around his neck. I knew what he was about to do, and didn't want to look like the complete klutz that I am, and fall off the minute he would start running.

A few minutes later, after a confusing blur of trees and houses, we were at his sumptuous home. He helped me off his back, and kissed me gently before swinging me into his arms, as he usually did when he was eager for something. He ran to the door, and Alice, much to my luck, was there, waiting for us.

"I took you FOREVER to get here! Edward what is WRONG with you? Couldn't you hear me worrying about you two? I got so bored, I started imagining that the dogs had trapped you into their wreaking 

reservation and you died of intoxication, while the pup forced Bella to marry him and then threw her to the sea!"

"Alice, calm down." I said, as Edward put me to the ground, without letting go of me. "We're here, now. What's so important?"

"As if I could tell you without sitting you down. Not that it would hurt you or anything – I wouldn't dare." she said, glancing at Edward. "You don't know how strong my brother can get when it comes to your safety. What I have to say is just so awesome and genius that, knowing you, you would probably faint. Now come on! Get inside!" she nearly screamed as she pulled me into the living room. Fortunately, Edward didn't let go of my waist, and was still standing next to me.

"I wouldn't let you face that devious little pixie on your own, Bella." He sweetly whispered in my ear.

And surely enough, his words reassured me, and I relaxed. I must say, as little as she is, Alice scares me sometimes. The simple thought of her supposedly "fantastic" idea sent a shiver down my spine.

"So," she said excitedly, as Edward and I sat down on the couch. "I have heard that you got into Dartmouth, smarty pants!" she said to me, and I shot a blaming glance at Edward. He had a confused look in his eyes. Alice noticed our disarray and justified herself:

"I saw you getting the letter in a vision I had this morning. Congratulations!" she yelled, as she rushed over to hug me. "So then I had this fabulous idea. How about we do something to celebrate?"

"Surprisingly enough, Alice, that's a good idea. We could go to the movies. Or the theater." Edward suggested hesitantly, knowing how much I hated people giving me presents or surprises. But he never missed a chance to make me "fully enjoy my human life while it was still there". I scowled them both.

"Thank you Edward, but I was thinking something more…exotic!" Alice explained enthusiastically.

"Oh God." I muttered to myself.

Alice glanced at both me and Edward before continuing. "I was thinking, maybe…some very paradise-like private island in the Pacific? Possibly named Mushungu?"

I gasped. Edward opened his eyes wide in disbelief. An island in the Pacific? Wasn't it supposed to be sunny 24/7 there? How did she think people would react if they saw beautiful, sparkling creatures "jogging" on the beach at 500 miles an hour, or swimming in the sea without going up for air? What was the matter with her?

"What did Jasper do to you?" I asked, full of concern.

"Alice, what is _wrong _with you? Don't you think we would be a bit too noticeable there?" Edward said at the same time.

"You don't understand! I'm not completely _insane_!"she said. I could argue over that. "We wouldn't be going out in public! That's the whole beauty and awesome-osity of the idea! We're talking fantastic _private _island material, here!" she said, as if it were obvious to any living - or dead- creature with brains. "We would all go, and spend a wonderful time! I don't know about you, Edward, but it's 

been forever since I have seen the sun, or felt it on my skin for that matter, and I sure have missed it a lot. Plus, Bella, you love the sun!" she added.

I had to admit, it was tempting. And quite safe, thanks to the whole "private island" concept. And then it hit me:

"No way, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale. There is no way you're spending a fortune on a private island in the Pacific only to celebrate my acceptance to Dartmouth. I won't be going anyway, so what's the point?"

"The point, my dear and innocent Bella, is that Dartmouth is a big thing, and even if you aren't going, you still got _in_. It's worth celebrating." she assured me, as a huge smile began spreading across her perfect features, and before my heart could adapt to her sudden flow of happiness, she was bouncing up and down again. "Plus, Rosalie and I have _really _missed sunbathing and the feeling of the sun rays against our skin. It's been a very, very long time since we've been able to go out in the sun without having to worry about other people seeing us, or some angry grizzly bear attack us while we're hunting." As she spoke those last words, I could feel Edward grinning contently next to me. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing better than a good irritated grizzly bear for breakfast. Emmett's influence was starting to rub off on him. But after all, as perfect as they can get, boys will be boys.

"_And_ there is great fauna on the island I'm referring to. I'm talking cheetahs and alligators. Very exotic, if you ask me." Alice continued.

I turned to Edward, waiting for his reaction. His face was neither angry, nor thrilled, but neutral as he spoke.

"We would have to ask Carlisle first." His eyes suddenly lit with apparent love and care, "Bella, would _like _going to the Pacific with us? You have a right to say no, love. Don't feel forced to do everything that little annoying pixie says." He said rubbing my cheek tenderly, before reluctantly turning away from my face to glare at Alice.

"Of course, I would _love _it, Edward. And that would certainly be a memorable experience. I only hope that _you _areokay with this."

He held me even closer than before, but with a little restraint so he wouldn't choke me to death. He smiled gently, and I smiled back, before giving him a quick peck on the neck. He whispered a low "thank you" and rested his head on top of mine.

"Hey love birds, what's up? Why is Alice ripping her face in half with that huge, annoying, mischievous smile of hers?" I heard Edward chuckle at the voice of his teddy bear of a brother. I giggled as I saw Alice shoot daggers at Emmett.

"Hi Emmett. Alice was just telling us about vacation plans she elaborated this morning. According to her, we should go and celebrate my acceptance to Dartmouth on some private island in the Pacific."

"You got in, shrimp? I'm so _proud_ of you!" Emmett had found a new vocation in calling me ridiculous names. What surprised me is that even Edward found it quite amusing, sometimes. He ran to the couch me and Edward were sitting on to hug me.

"Emmett…Can't…Breathe…Let…Go…"

"Oh sorry" he said before releasing me. "Wait, what did you say? Alice wants us to go to the Pacific? For vacation? _Awesome_!" But the excitement in his eyes slowly turned to confusion when he realized what the weather conditions are like in the Pacific. "But… isn't it a little…sunny in the Pacific?" he asked Alice. I could almost hear the tiny "click" in his brain echo through the room at the realization.

"Yes, Emmett, but we would rent a private island and therefore no one would be able to see us."

Emmett's expression lightened and Alice's explanation seemed enough to satisfy him. "Just _wait _until I tell Rose! She's gonna love you for this, Alice!" he quickly said before rushing out of the room towards the garage.

"Now, let's tell Carlisle!" Alice said, pulling us to the dining room expensive wooden table. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper!" she said in a regular tone. Despite that, they all heard her, and were now standing beside her.

"What Alice, what's wrong?" Esme said, when she saw the perplex look on Edward's face.

"Please, sit." Alice said, rather formally. She was obviously enjoying playing the boss, considering the fact that her expression was serious but contrasted by her eyes, since they were sparkling with excitement.

"We are today gathered around this table to discuss a subject of the highest importance." Yes, in Alice's world, this was all a who's-the-boss game. I looked at Edward, and noticed that, he too, was amused by Alice's show.

"I have, this morning, come up with the best-er-est-est idea of the century." I could hear Edward chuckling as he was, I suppose, listing all the "best-er-est-est" ideas that he had witnessed over the past century. "I know how we all miss the sun terribly. Anytime it's sunny here, we have to worry about not being seen, or hunting. And for us girls, sunbathing is one of the things we miss the most about our human lives, although I _know _that, now, as vampires, we don't have enough melanin to get tanned properly. But to the point. Bella just got her letter of acceptance to Dartmouth today, and I thought we could do something special to celebrate." she said quickly, not allowing me to respond. I did, however, catch a few smiles and impressed glances coming from the others.

"Congratulations, Bella." Esme and Carlisle said.

"Wow, impressive, Bella." Jasper smiled.

I smiled back, thanking them for their interest in my academic achievements.

"So I thought, considering the fact that Bella doesn't like us celebrating over her that we could all go to Mushungu, a private island in the Pacific, to have fun. It's not only for Bella, but also for _those _of us who miss the sun incredibly. So, what do you say?" she said, questioningly eyeing her audience.

Carlisle spoke first. "Alice, that is a wonderful idea. Given the fact that no one would see us, it is quite safe. We could take a private jet from Forks to the island. And it _would _be an opportune occasion to celebrate Bella's acceptance." He said, grinning at me.

"So you agree?" Alice said, her voice hopeful.

"Of course, it will be a good way for us to just relax and have fun…just like real vacations."

"Yay! What about you Esme?"

"Sure, It will be great, honey. It is a very good idea."

"Jasper?"

"Whatever you say, Alice." He sighed.

We all laughed at that. Jasper was probably scared of Alice going bouncy, and…well Alice, if he refused.

"Good. Bella?"

"Yes, why not. As long as it is not _completely _about me, I'll go for it."

"Great!" she said, as she clapped her hands eagerly. "Um…Party Pooper?" she asked addressing to Edward. I giggled.

"No." What a surprise! "Unless…Carlisle, are you sure it won't be dangerous for Bella to be strapped with us all on an island with no escape possible?" he asked concerned. Honestly, sometimes, I really didn't get him. The "vampire coven" was like family to me. What was he rambling on about?

"Edward, I wouldn't agree if it wasn't completely safe for Bella. There is no need to worry. None of us will do any harm to her. We all love her like a daughter and a sister now." He simply said, before walking out of the room, holding Esme's hand.

"See?" Alice smiled brightly. "So Eddie-weddie, what's the verdict?"

"Fine." He finally mumbled. Then, he turned to me. "But I am _not _letting you out of my sight, Bella, love." He said firmly, as he grasped my hand and kissed my forehead. Why did I always feels like a five year-old when he acted protective like that? And why did a part of me like it so much? **xD**

"Thank you Edward! Okay, so we barely have enough time. We have to order the jet, and the island. We have to pack our clothes. And food, for Bella. And…" she stopped, puzzled. "Wait, are Rose and Emmett okay with this?"

"As long as we have our own room in the cabin, we are _so_ going_._" a woman's crystal voice said, apparently from the garage.

"So yeah!" a manly voice, Emmett's, replied.

"Well then, it's settled! Hellooo Mushungu!" Alice yelled, before dancing out of the room, dragging Jasper behind her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So... please tell me if this story is worth continuing or not. I really had a lot of fun writing it. Hope _you _enjoyed reading it.

**- Grasshopper**

**A/F/N (Author's Friend Note ): Actually, _I _had a lot of fun _beta-ing_ this one so please tell her she should continue !**

**- Euphorie**


End file.
